I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toothbrush carrying cases, toothbrush holders, and particularly to the combination of such devices whereby the combination can both enclose a brush and hold a brush upright without overturning the device.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many cases made of plastic, aluminum, and other materials have been produced for carrying toothbrushes when traveling. Other devices have been proposed to hold items upright for drying. None of these aforementioned devices to date, however, have combined the advantages of such devices to avoid the problems associated with either type of device singularly.
The carrying cases are adequate to enclose a toothbrush when traveling. Once the brush has been used, however, enclosing it again without drying can lead to the growth of bacteria, mold, or mildew. This is, naturally, to be avoided and can be avoided by drying the brush thoroughly before reinserting it into the carrier. Shaking the brush does not ordinarily dry it sufficiently. Since one does not always have a toothbrush rack available on the wall when traveling, the brush is often laid down, horizontally, on the counter or other surface to dry it. Unfortunately, this exposes both the handle and bristles to contamination or infestation from bacteria or other germs which are on the horizontal surface. Thus, although both the brush and carrier were originally clean, both are contaminated after one use of the brush. The user is forced to choose between two alternatives, equally unclean and unsatisfactory for dental hygiene.
Many devices have been proposed to assist one using a toothbrush; none, however, overcome the above-discussed problem entirely without unnecessary expense.
Magee, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,619,946, discloses a toothbrush and container designed for protecting the toothbrush from external contact before sale to the public. Magee provides a clear, thin plastic cover over the bristles such that the brush is not only protected but is also visible to the prospective purchaser's view. Magee does not provide a stand to hold the brush upright.
Thompson, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,504, discloses a case with a suction cup attached thereto for affixing the carrier to the wall or a horizontal surface. Thompson also provides a biased or resilient gripping member with jaws 32 and 34 as shown in FIG. 4. The brush must be forced between the jaws. This device is somewhat complicated and more expensive to manufacture than a simple carrier. Also, the biased gripping member with vertical slot 26 and longitudinal slot 16 seals rubber against an area of the brush handle. This seal can allow bacteria to grow. Of course, the suction cup can only be secured to a smooth surface or the cup will release dropping the holder and toothbrush.
Waters, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,551, discloses a dentifrice pack which holds a folding toothbrush. The dentifrice pack is designed to dispense toothpaste from a portion of the pack. The device holds a normal size toothbrush in an alternative embodiment. Waters does not disclose any means for supporting the toothbrush but provides ventilation holes in the casing to allow the brush to dry within the dispensing device.
Mechaneck, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,645, discloses a toothbrush cup which functions both as a cover for toothbrushes in a bathroom support rack and as a liquid retaining cup when slots on the side of the cup are in a nonregister position. The cup is inverted over the toothbrush rack and the slots are moved to a register position thereby allowing aeration and drying of toothbrushes. This device is usable only with a fixed support rack for toothbrushes and, therefore, is not truly portable.
Therefore, none of the devices shown in the prior art have provided a means for freely standing the toothbrush upright in a combination carrier and holder. Furthermore, none of the devices shown are of simple construction and accomplish the desired result of avoiding bacteria in the toothbrush and in the toothbrush carrier.